Number One Fan
by OneWriterGirlOfficial
Summary: Small OS I wrote based on the Promo for 604 "Number One Fan" - - - Caskett - - - AU - - - With a little surprise for Rick! - - -"Castle! Nooo!" Kate screamed when she saw her fiancé laying on the ground. Her eyes shot to the woman with the gun who had just shot Castle.


_Soooo ... just had to write this little one shot after I saw "Number One Fan" on Monday! I know, it took me a couple of days, but here it is. It's possible that I add some more to it, make it a two or even a three parter, but I'm not sure yet. We will see :) Have fun reading! And there's going to be a surprise in the end! If you know me, you may can figure out what kind of surprise :D_

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

* * *

**Number One Fan**

- One Shot -

* * *

**The shot rang through the air and hit him.** All air left his lungs as the pain ripped through his body and he fell to the ground.

"Castle! Nooo!" Kate screamed when she saw her fiancé laying on the ground. Her eyes shot to the woman with the gun who had just shot Castle.

The team rushed past her and to the woman and cuffed her, brought her away while Kate called for an ambulance and fell to her knees next to her fiancé. She saw no blood. A good sign? "Castle? Castle can you hear me?"

He didn't answer. He heard her but he couldn't answer. The pain was too strong. Had Kate felt like that when she had been shot? Or worse?

"Castle, please. When you hear me, open your eyes for me. Please honey," she cried.

He heard his fiancé cry. She asked him to open his eyes. He was trying to open his eyes. He really was. He just couldn't. He felt the pain become less as he drifted away slowly.

* * *

_Two hours later ..._

**His head and chest hurt like hell. He groaned.**

"Castle?"

He heard the soft voice of his fiancé. "Kate," he whispered with a raspy voice and slowly turned his head to her.

"Castle! Thank god!"

He opened his eyes to see his fiancé smile. "What happened? My head and chest hurt like hell."

"You were shot. In the vest. Your head hit the ground."

"On your first day back? Great."

"I don't care. All I care about is that you're fine. Are you thirsty? Shall I get some ice chips?"

"Yes, please."

"Okay. I'll be right back," Kate said and stood to press a light kiss to his forehead before she left the room.

He had been shot? On her first day back? So not cool. He had wanted to celebrate with her tonight. Her first day back at the NYPD. Celebrating would have to wait now, right? He heard steps and opened his eyes again. There was Kate with a nurse.

"It's good to see you awake Mr. Castle. How are you feeling?"

"Quiet well. My head and chest hurt."

"Okay, that's normal. Do you want more medication?"

"Eh no. It's fine, it just hurts. It's bearable."

"Okay. I just need to check your vitals and then I'll be gone. The doctor will have a look at you some time later today."

"Good."

Kate waited to speak up until the nurse was gone. "You sure you're okay?"

"I'll be fine Kate. I mean, the vest caught the bullet, right?"

"Yes."

"Then it will hurt for some time. Will get worse before it gets better."

"Yes."

"I'll be fine." He grinned. "Did you call me 'honey'?"

Kate smiled. "I did." Kate pulled out an ice chip. "Want one?"

"Sure."

She placed the ice chip in his mouth and smiled at him. Her whole body was showing just how much she loved the man in front of her. Her eyes were sparkling with love. "I'm so glad you weren't hurt badly Castle. For a moment, when I saw you laying on the ground ... I thought I had lost you." She caressed his cheek softly.

He put his hand over hers and placed a soft kiss to it. "But you didn't."

"I already nearly lost you a couple of weeks ago."

"But you didn't. As you said, I'm not getting out of this engagement so easily. I don't want out. I want you. Always."

Tears welled up in her eyes. "I know. I want you, too. Always. Just the thought of losing you ... it's ripping my heart apart Castle. You can't do that to me."

He grabbed the beverage with the ice chips and placed it on his night stand before he pulled Kate onto his bed. He watched as she sat down and looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"You can't do that to us," she whispered.

He pulled her down to him and kissed her softly. "I won't. I promise. I'll stand by your side for the next at least fifty years."

A small smile formed on her lips. "You better stay here with me." Her smile grew. "With us."

"Always."

Kate snuggled into his side and breathed in his scent. "I wish we were home now."

"Me too."

"There's something I have to tell you, but not here, not now."

"Why not?"

"Not the right place to tell you."

"Okay? Is it something good?"

"I think so, yes."

"Can it wait?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to wait."

"Then it must be something good. Your eyes are sparkling."

Kate bit her lip. "It definitely is something good, but also a bit sad. I miss somebody."

He stroke her hand. "Your mom?"

She nodded.

"I bet she would be so proud of you."

Kate smiled and swallowed the next wave of tears. She hated to be emotional like this.

"Mr. C!"

Rick groaned only for Kate to hear. She smiled softly. She felt with him.

"Dad! Are you okay? I just got out of college when I read Kate's messages. You were shot?!"

"Hi pumpkin. Yeah I was shot at, but I'm fine. The vest caught it."

"You are fine?! You are in hospital dad! You are not fine."

"Well, I'm certainly better than a couple of hours ago. Exactly how long was I out Kate?"

"About two hours?"

"See? I'm fine. I bet they will release me soon."

"Dad, you were shot at! They are not going to release you soon!"

"Alexis, calm down. I think they will release him soon, too. Tomorrow at latest. The vest caught the bullet and most of the impact, but he's gonna have a nasty bruise. It will hurt for about two weeks and then he'll be back to normal," Kate explained.

Alexis nodded. "What happened? I mean ... why was he shot? Where were you Kate?"

Before Kate could reply, Rick was already speaking. "Kate had nothing to do with it. This was not her fault."

"But she's supposed to take care of you! She's the Cop! She ... "

"Should have been shot at?" Kate asked.

"Yes!"

"No!" Rick barked. "This was not Kate's fault. She didn't want me to go in, but the woman would only talk to me. I didn't listen and I paid for it."

"But ... "

"No buts pumpkin. This was not Kate's fault."

Kate bit her lip. "I'll go get some coffee. I will be back in a few," she said and was already out of the bed and soon out of the bed. She hoped that the situation would cool down before she went back.

"What was that pumpkin?" Rick asked rather angry.

"Dad ... you were shot! She should have taken care of you!"

"She tried to. I didn't listen to her."

"Then she should have made you listen!"

"It's not her job to take care of me. I'm old enough."

"Obviously you're not! And it is her job! She's the Cop, not you."

"Yes, she is the Cop and I'm the ride along. It's still not her job to take care of me like a little baby. Don't you think she is blaming herself for the situation? Don't you think she would rather be laying here instead of me? Don't you think she would have rather had herself shot than me?"

Tears started to run down Alexis' cheeks.

"Maybe you should tell her you're sorry," Rick said.

Silence. Alexis whipped away her tears.

* * *

**Kate stepped back into the room, her cup in hand.**

Rick looked at the cup and then at Kate. "Seriously? You're drinking that monkey-peed-in-acid-kind-of hospital coffee?"

Kate smiled. "It's tea."

"Shall I get a doctor to check on you? Are you somewhat sick? Did you hit your head somewhere honey?"

Kate laughed. How did he always manage to make her laugh. "No Rick. I'm fine. I'd rather get a doctor for you to check you out and get you home."

"Good idea."

"I'll go and get a doctor," Kate said and walked out of the room again.

Alexis hesitated for a second, but after a glare from her father she ran after Kate. "Kate?"

The young woman stopped and turned around. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to blame you for this ... I ... "

Kate shook her head. "It's okay. Your dad is in hospital, he was shot. It's okay."

"No it's not. It's not your fault."

"It's fine, really."

Alexis hugged her. "Thank you."

Kate smiled and patted her back. "I'll be right back. I'll just get a doctor to check him out."

Alexis nodded. "Since when are you drinking tea?"

"I wasn't in the mood for coffee."

Alexis smiled. "You sure you didn't hit your head?"

Kate laughed. "Yeah. Pretty sure."

* * *

**Five minutes later Kate returned with a young doctor next to her.**

"Mr. Castle, I'm Dr. Cooper. I was informed you have woken up. That's good. How are you feeling?"

"My head and chest are better."

"How is breathing? Does it hurt?"

"Not badly. I can take deep breath and everything."

"Okay. How's your head?"

"Better, too. It still hurts but not as much anymore."

"Great. I will write you a receipt for some painkillers. I'll have one of the nurses bring you your release papers. I guess your fiancé will stay with you?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Once you have signed the paper forms you are free to go. Take it easy for a few days. No heavy exercising," he said and threw a look at Kate who blushed.

Rick grinned slightly. "Are you serious? Have you seen her?"

Kate blushed even deeper and nudged his arm.

"I am serious. At least three days. Being shot is something you should take serious. Ask your fiancé, as a Cop I'm sure she can tell from her own experience. Have a nice day all!" With that Dr. Cooper left the room.

"You better be happy you're already hurt!" Kate growled under her breath.

He grinned at her.

* * *

_An hour later ..._

**"You comin' Castle?" Kate asked and held out her hand for him to take.**

"Coming," he replied and took her hand. He pulled her close and kissed her softly, ignoring the pain in his chest for a moment.

"Let's go home Castle," she whispered against his lips.

"I'd love to go home," he whispered back and his fingers played with her engagement ring.

Kate smiled and pressed another kiss to his lips.

They walked out of his room and down the corridor. They were just about to step into the elevator when somebody called out her name. They turned around to see Dr. Josh Davidson walking their way.

"Josh, hi," Kate finally managed to say. She could feel Rick's grip around her hand tighten.

"Hi Kate. Long time no see."

"Yeah."

"Oh, hi Castle. What are you doing in hospital?"

"Castle got shot and we are just on our way to go home."

Josh winced slightly. "So ... the two of you?"

"We are a couple yes." Kate couldn't hide a smile. "Actually, we're engaged."

Rick let go her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist.

Josh swallowed. "Wow, that quiet the rock. Well, it was nice to see you again Kate."

"It was nice to see you, too, Josh," she replied with a light smile and watched as the doctor turned to go.

Rick still had a tight grip around her waist.

"You must be kidding me."

"What?"

"Nothing. Let's go home Castle." She called the elevator again and they waited for it to arrived.

"You okay?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, I just don't like to run into ex-boyfriends."

"Me neither."

Kate leaned into his side and together they waited for the elevator to arrive.

* * *

**When they stood just outside of the hospital, waiting for Alexis and Pi to come around with the car, Kate's iPhone rang.**

She picked it up. "Beckett."

"Yo Beckett, how's Castle doing?"

"Hi Espo. Castle's doing fine. We just got out of the hospital."

"Good to know."

"Yes. I'll drop by the Precinct later today. I still got to fill out some paperwork."

"How about we bring it to you?"

"Um, sure, that would be nice. Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"Nah, no time. We'll just drop by and give you your paperwork."

Kate grinned. "You're just fishing for an excuse to drop by, aren't you?"

Silence on the other end.

"You know what? Just drop by. We'll be home in an hour latest."

"Okay, we'll drop by soon," Esposito said. "Bye Beckett."

"Bye Espo," she said and ended the call.

Rick grinned at her.

"You're silly, you know that?"

"What? They want to see me, not you," he said and stuck out his tongue.

"You're crazy."

"Yeah, after you."

Kate shook her head and laughed. "I know."

"Good", he said and kissed her passionately.

The car with Alexis and Pi drove by and Kate and Rick sat down in the back of the car, letting Alexis drive them all home.

* * *

_Two hours later at home ..._

**Rick sat down on the sofa with Kate leaning into his side.** "So, you said you wanted to tell me something beautiful?"

Kate nodded. "Um, yeah ... "

"Hey, I thought it was something good?"

"I hope so, yeah, but I'm ... I'm kinda nervous about it."

He pulled her into his lap and stroke her hand soothingly. "Hey, I think we agreed to tell each other everything."

"I know ... " Kate bit her lip and looked deep into his sea blue eyes. _Maybe she should just tell him?_

"Kate, please, just tell me?" he asked.

She nodded. "Wait here for a second? I'll just go and get something." When she was halfway to the bedroom the doorbell rang. Kate let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Saved by the bell!

Rick got up and went to open the door.

"Castle! How are you doing bro?"

"I'm good. Come on in." He let the two Detectives in and closed the door behind them. "How's the case going?"

"She's locked up. That woman is crazy!" Esposito said.

"Yeah, I figured," Rick said with a smile.

Kate came to stand next to her fiancé and smiled at him. "I still shouldn't have let you go in there."

"You didn't want to let me go in there, I did. It's not your fault."

"I could have cuffed you."

He grinned. "You know that it doesn't work."

"Okay, that more than we ever wanted to know about Mom and Dad," Esposito said to Ryan who nodded.

Neither of them saw Kate stiffen at the mentioning of the words _'Mom and Dad'_. "How about we sit down? Coffee anybody?"

"Sure" the boys agreed and they all went into the kitchen. The boys sat down on the bar stools while Kate went to the espresso machine to make coffee for everybody.

* * *

**After the boys had gone again Kate walked into the walk-in closet.** She looked at herself in the floor length mirror. Taking a deep breath she searched for the small box that had a big bow wrapped around it. She smiled down at it and felt her heart quicken. She bit her lip and walked back into the living room, where her fiancé was waiting for her.

She sat down next to him and gave the box to him.

He looked at her irritated. "Did I forget something? A date? Kate?"

She shook her head smiling. "No."

"Are you sure?"

"100 percent."

"Okay."

"Just open it."

He nodded and slowly opened the bow. He bit his lip and slowly lifted the lid of the box, to reveal something that was wrapped un in pink and blue paper. He looked at her quizzically.

Kate's smile grew wider and her eyes sparkled. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it would spring out of her chest soon.

Rick pulled the papers apart to see tiny converse shoes. Union Jack design. He picked them up, placing them in his hand. "You know there is no way I'm ever going to fit into these, right?"

"I know, but these aren't for you Rick," she replied with a smile and sparkling eyes. She gave him another small box.

He took the second small box from her and opened it. He gasped when he saw the pregnancy test. He looked from the test to Kate to the tiny shoes and back to Kate. "You're pregnant?"

She smiled and nodded, tears in her eyes. Happy tears. "Yes."

He let the test fall to the bottom and pulled Kate into his lap for a long, deep, passionate kiss. "We're having a baby," he whispered against her lips.

"Yes, we're having a baby Rick. I know we never talked about it and it certainly wasn't planned ... "

"Kate, hey Kate, we're having a baby! That's more than I ever thought would happen! Hell, I thought we would never be a couple, but we are and we are going to marry! Having a baby together is more than I ever dreamed of Kate!"

"So you're okay with it? Having to do it all from scratch again? Having to change diapers, short nights, crying baby."

He smiled. "Yes. Seeing your baby grow up is the best thing in the world Kate. I can't wait to meet our little baby Kate."

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him softly, but he had other plans and quickly deepened the kiss.

"So, is that why you drank tea at the hospital?" he asked with a grin.

She smiled. "Part of, yeah. But mostly because hospital coffee really tastes like monkey-peed-into-acid."

He nodded. "I love you Kate and I love our little unborn baby," he whispered against her lips.

"I love you, too, Rick. And our little baby. I can't believe I'm going to be a mom."

"You're going to be a great mom."

"I hope so. I know you're going to be a great dad again."

He stroke her cheek softly and pulled her in for another kiss. "Always Kate."

"Always," she repeated and pressed another kiss to his lips.

* * *

**A/N: All mistakes are mine!**

_Love it? Hate it? Something in between? Tell me! I won't continue if you don't like it. And yes, I kinda always end up with Kate being pregnant. I just love pregnant Kate!_

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_


End file.
